ruleroftheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Why Do We Insist On Crossing Bridges That Do Not Exist?
Why do we insist on crossing bridges that do not exist? Let's take this issue step by step by step to work it out. I honestly don't understand why everyone is so pissed off at the disagreement on Kik from earlier. Now before people that somehow found this start flaming the comments saying 'What's there not to get? People were acting like entitled spoiled brats.' I'd like to say this: That whole arguement wasn't even an arguement. It was a disagreement. You want to see a real arguement? It involves yelling and degrading comments and tears and heartbreak. It involves neither party being happy in the end. Even if there is a victor. It involves getting so mad at one another that you can't think clearly. This pales in comparision to what an arguement is. This was a debate. A heathy debate. In which real questions and real concerns were brought up in a civil way and made to be something it wasn't. I know for a fact that I was apart of this. How? Easy. I tried to understand the science behind the concept of a vampire or werewolf or demon having a human child. I'm sorry if that caused any issues or pissed people off but I just wanted you guys to actually think about it. I don't care if this is a fantasy world that you've created. Every good fantasy novel has some basis of science and laws. Things don't just happen. Look at Mortal Instruments, Warlocks are half demon. They are infertile due to this. Therefore they can not have any offspring. You cannot just decide that a species can not produce half of what they are or even full. Why? Genetics. In every single fantasy world genetics still apply. There is at least a 50-50 chance of getting said beast gene. That's not even going into if it's dominant or recessive or if the other partner has had traces or is more likely to be susceptable to the trait. So you cannot go in between. In order to get 100% human children when one of the parents is a different species is to have a third party - an affair. So the 'beasts' would either be infertile or have a chance that they can sire children with their beastly genes. In fantasy science still applies. That's what makes it great. The simple fact that people can make a magical spin on real world things. I don't want to upset you or anything. I just want you to actually think about it. Don't just create something because it sounds cool. That's not how it works. It's the beginning sure but not the end product. You have to research. You have to plan. You have to explain. And that's what the rest of the ARP community wants. An explaination for why you have certain things a certain way. We want a detailed explaination on why these things occur. So once again let me ask you, why are you guys making this out to be some big deal when in reality it can be easily resolved by talking it out? You guys are my family and I'd hate to see it fall apart just because of some stupid disagreement on something. Call me a child. Call me entitled. Call me a bitch. It will most certainly hurt me but no matter what you call me, I won't let you make this something it's not. I won't let my family fall apart. I will become mediator if I have to be. If your sick and tired of things then RANT TO ME ABOUT IT. God knows how many times I've ranted to you guys. Why won't you return the favor? I want to help by listening. If your tired with being your self disginated role, I'll gladly take up the mantel for you. If only to free your burdens. So please. Stop insisting that this is something that it's not. Day by day we're falling down but life goes on. I've got some questions! Are you sick of feeling sorry? Are you sick of being told not to worry? Are you sick of this hakuna matata motto from people who won the lotto but aren't that lucky? Haven't you noticed that your breathing? Come on now, count your blessings! Cause if your sick of all this stressin' and guessin' well let me suggest that you turn this up and let me hear you sing it - why~ please tell me why do we worry?